Training
by DragonWinglet
Summary: "So, we'll try again and eventually we'll get it right." Spitfire. Getting defeated in training is taking a toll on our favorite blonde archer. The fastest boy alive is there to help her. And give her hugs. I'm so sorry about the quality. Prompt was sent by Guest.


**(A/N): Prompt: "So, we'll try again and eventually we'll get it right." For Spitfire, from Guest.**

 **I... ugh. Here it is. I don' wanna talk about it. It kinda sucks.**

Training was always a drawn out and complicated process for anyone on the Justice League's young covert team. While most of them are extremely talented at what they do, there is _always_ room for improvement, no matter who they are. They knew that, but it didn't stop the pain of being thrown on the ground every single day, defeated by their trainer.

Black Canary didn't care that her charges were getting more and more frustrated – unused as they were at the different kinds of training they were facing. They weren't used to being defeated that easily, and the most frustrating of the situations was when they lost to another member of their team (read: Robin) almost every time they sparred with them.

Artemis slammed her fist against the wall outside of the locker rooms, scowling deeply and not noticing the sting left from the hard metal. No one was left from the training session; they had been released from training almost half an hour ago. She was glad no one could see her breakdown. See, she had been trained by her father from the time she was younger than anyone on the team (except maybe Robin) to be an assassin. So it followed that she should be an almost perfect fighter, unable to be defeated by someone that was relatively the same size and weight of herself. She wasn't so arrogant, however, to let herself be bothered _too much_ by it. No, her frustration came from being taken down almost _easily_ by the youngest member, smaller than her, younger than her… Robin had taken her out in the sparring far too easily. She let out a low growl. She hadn't bothered changing her clothing or showering, instead ripping her mask back and splashing water into her face. She'd remained staring into the mirror assuring M'gann she was alright until the Martian had left her be with a few worried glances tossed over her shoulder.

Artemis stumbled slightly as she walked into her room, growling at her own gracelessness, and slammed her hand into the button that opened it, quickly collapsing onto her bed after throwing the quiver strapped onto her back down. She didn't watch – nor did she care – where it landed, and didn't move until there was a soft knock on her door.

"Hey, Artemis, you okay?" His voice was worried and uncharacteristically serious. Artemis didn't reply. "Rob told me what happened. He feels bad. But you're not frustrated at _him_ , are you?" Artemis threw a pillow at the door.

"Go away, Baywatch!" Her voice was almost vicious, and she immediately felt guilty, but she didn't voice it.

"No." For once in his life, Wally left his answer concise, and she sighed, knowing he was serious.

"Then you'll be standing out there for hours," she replied, much more calmly this time.

"Fine. I will," She could almost see the shrug, and she sighed, knowing he was serious. Until he got hungry. In about five minutes. She figured that it would be best for her to simply wait it out.

That's what Artemis thought at first anyway. Two hours later, however, she could practically hear Wally's stomach growling, that and his occasional comments to her the only ways she knew he was still there.

"Listen, 'Mis, I'm super hungry, so it'd just be best for both of us if you got over yourself and let me in." At that, Artemis sighed, shaking her head and slowly standing, moving to open the door. She sat back onto the bed as soon as the door opened, and Wally was moving toward her at a regular speed as if he was approaching a wounded animal. He fell almost as soon as he entered the room, however, as his feet immediately snagged onto the discarded quiver. Artemis stood as Wally hit the ground and instead of trying to stand, he grinned at her lopsidedly.

"Oops," he said, and sent her a grateful look as he accepted her hand, outstretched in an offer of help. "So you going to tell me what's wrong about how training went now?" he asked, even he already knew what was wrong. She sighed, crossing her arms and trying not to feel like a petulant child.

"It's dumb." Wally shook his head, not letting go of her hand, despite regaining his feet.

"No. If it bothers you, it's not." She rolled her eyes at the cheesy expression, but there was a slight smile on her face nonetheless. "So Robin beat you in training. He's been at the Batman's side – in _Gotham,_ the most crime-filled and dangerous city in the country, without powers since he was _nine._ He's been at this longer than any of us."

"No he hasn't! I've been trained since I was younger than nine!" Her voice was brash and she yanked her hand from Wally's.

"How long have you been using your skills practically?" he shot back, crossing his arms.

"I—"She cut herself off before she actually replied, because he had a point. Instead she glared, unwilling to admit he had a point.

"Exactly. So what, you didn't win? I didn't either! That's what's training is for. We'll keep trying and trying, and someday we'll get it right! Then we'll move onto something else we can't do and guess what! We'll get that one right too, after failing a few times and _learning_ from it!" His eyes were so wide and honest and Artemis felt her glare melting as he spoke, despite his voice being stern and tight. She knew he meant well.

Both Wally and Artemis knew that she could be stubborn and pigheaded, and they both knew what got through to her. So instead of getting irritated at the lecture she just received from her teammate, she instead she leaned into the hug he offered, closing her eyes as he sighed into her hair.

"We'll keep trying and training and eventually, we'll win."

 **I hope you're happy. This is your story, Guest. It took me** ** _three days to write. Three days. Kill me._**

 **Send me a PM with a prompt and pairing if you want me to write a story for them!  
**

 **~Winglet**


End file.
